


poison and wine

by TheGrimLlama



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Lena-centric, Lena/Winn brOTP, M/M, Sorry dudes, Supercorp endgame, but thats the way it is, love triangles suck, they aren't pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: When Lena first found out about Kara and Mike of the Interns, she was confused to say the least.  She was thankful for the confusion she felt when Kara had gushed about their date while they were at lunch, it was just enough to override the icy feeling engulfing her heart.-Or that angsty fic that no one asked for...





	1. You only know what I want you to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pitch_playbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitch_playbook/gifts).



When Lena first found out about Kara and Mike _of the Interns_ , she was confused to say the least.  She was thankful for the confusion she felt when Kara had gushed about their date while they were at lunch, it was just enough to override the icy feeling engulfing her heart.  

 

She watched the glee in Kara’s eyes as she spoke of _Mike_ , the awkward acknowledgement that maybe Mike was the guy she’d been looking for all along, even after all their late night complaints and giggles about his lack of social skills and etiquette. So she did what any best friend would do in this situation.  She ordered two more coffees, and rang her assistant, Jess, to tell her that she’d be extending her lunch break by at least another hour.  She sat.  She smiled.  She listened to Kara.  Really listened.  She spoke of missing home, missing her family, missing everything familiar that left behind when the Danvers adopted her.  

 

Lena’s heart broke a little more, not for herself, not for the ghost of a relationship that might have been, but for Kara.  Kara, who’d lost more than Lena could ever dream of losing.

She gripped Kara’s hand under the table, squeezing it when her friend choked up, giving Kara the strength to help Lena understand _why_ she was suddenly dating someone she’d previously shown no interest in.  

 

Lena listened as Kara explained Mike’s ties to her hometown, to her people…  “He’s seen the same stars, from almost the same place.  He’s seen the things my family saw, Lena… He knows what it’s like to have your whole world ripped from your hands and torn apart in front of your eyes.  He knows, Lena… And… I didn’t know I needed that until now.”

Lena smiled, politely joining in, asking questions, trying to wrap her head around what she was hearing.  To be honest, she didn’t even feel guilty when she sent Jess an SOS text, to cut the lunch short.

 

Kara looked slightly disappointed, telling Lena that she’d call her that night before bed to discuss the plans for their games night the next day.

Lena smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to Kara’s warm cheek like she did every other day, and left the cafe, burying her sorrow in an angry phone call with an investor who had spurned her one too many times.  She was not going to cry over a what if.  At least, not in public.  

 

She reached her building, storming through L-Corp like a tornado, leaving a wake of whispers and stares as she slammed the elevator button, not one employee daring to share with her while she was radiating this type of energy.

 

When the elevator reached the top floor, Jess was waiting by her desk with a fresh cup of coffee and the door to Lena’s office jarred open with her now scuffed Louboutin.   Lena took the coffee and let Jess into the office.  

 “You want to talk about the reason Stella just called up to warn me that Hurricane Lena is on a warpath?”

She sighed and fell heavily onto the couch, patting the seat next to her, “Kara’s dating Mike.”

 “Like… _Of the Interns_ , Mike?”

Jess hissed slightly at Lena’s confirmation, “Apparently they have more in common than Kara first thought and now…”

 “And now?”

Lena put the coffee cup down, “The worst part is… I can’t even fault her for it?  Everything she said… It made absolute sense.  She misses home, her family, her country… And there’s Mike, another refugee, from a city down the road from Kara’s.  He understands…”

 

Jess leaned forward, placing her coffee cup on the table, “May I overstep, Ms Luthor?”

Lena’s mouth dropped and she nodded, she needed more than a listening ear right now.  She needed to cry.  So she did.  And now she was going to need to replace Jess’s tear stained shirt.  

 

***

 

It was almost nine when Lena looked at the clock, she’d thrown herself into her work, trying to ignore the hollow feeling that had been eating away at her since lunch.  She’d let Jess off early, telling her that neither of them were needed in the office until Tuesday, and that she should take the long weekend to spend with her boyfriend in Metropolis.  Jess, of course, had argued, unsuccessfully, once Lena had booked a first-class flight and sent Jess her boarding pass via internal email.  She noted the three missed calls on her mobile, confirming that all three were from Kara, before sighing.  She’d have to call back.  Before she got the chance, however, a muffled thump sounded from behind her, and a breeze disturbed her papers as her balcony door crept open.

 “You know, most people knock,” she said, spinning her chair until she faced Supergirl, who was leaning against the doorframe.

 “Most people aren’t in the office at nine o’clock at night and screening calls.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “You spoke to Kara?”

Supergirl nodded, “She was worried when she couldn’t reach you.  Asked me to do a fly by.  The usual.”

 “Well, I had just picked up my phone to return her calls when you barged in.”

 “Is it barging in if you leave the door unlocked?” Supergirl asked, a cheeky smirk appearing on her face.  

 “Touché, Super.”  Lena stood up, pushing the chair into the desk and walking out onto the balcony.  Lena leaned over, watching the cars below as the hero rested against the railing beside her.  Lena took a breath, Supergirl and Kara were friends.  Lena and Supergirl… They had a mutual understanding that seemed as though it was definitely heading in that direction.  Lena sighed and looked up, “Have you met him?”

 “Met who?” Supergirl looked slightly confused for a moment.

 “Kara’s boyfriend?”  Lena clamped her mouth shut, the bitterness in her voice completely readable.  She hoped Supergirl missed it.

 “Oh… Mike?”  She missed it.

Lena nodded, glancing upward.  She wasn’t going to show her hand.  She just wanted intel.  “Is he… I just want to know that Kara is one hundred percent sure that this is what she wants.”

She heard Supergirl chuckle, “You’re always looking out for her, aren’t you?  I know Kara appreciates it.  And last I spoke to her, she was very happy with her decision.”

Lena bit back the sob that was sitting on her chest, almost suffocating her, “Good.  I’d better call and make sure she knows that I’m leaving before she sends Alex and the FBI.”

Supergirl nodded, “Have a nice night, Luthor.”  She winked at Lena and pushed off the balcony with a grin.

 “You too, Super,” Lena knew that her whispered reply was heard.

 

****

 

The call to Kara had been quick.  A short scolding about staying at work, of course Supergirl had ratted her out, she’d have to have words with the alien about that.  Lena had talked Kara out of the mood that she’d been in, apologising for the missed calls and the _search party. (“Supergirl doesn’t count as a search party, Kara.”)_

Kara huffed, but agreed, reminding Lena that Games Night started at seven sharp.  

 

Which is why Lena now found herself knocking back two fingers of whiskey at half past six on a Saturday.  She’d spent much of the night before drinking straight from the bottle after Kara’s call, passing out at some ungodly hour, only to wake up completely hungover to the sound of Kara’s reminder text.  The rest of the day was spent in a trance, watching trashy daytime television ( _she could really see how people got addicted to these shows)_ , and eating her way through an entire twelve pack of iced donuts that Alex had sent over, for some unknown reason.  When the box arrived at her door around lunchtime, Lena had sent a text off to Agent Danvers, thanking her, but querying the timing of it.

 

The reply was almost instant, **_Maggie says that donuts are good for the soul and you need them right now.  See you tonight, scotch is on me x_**

 

***

 

Game Night was awful.  Lena had drunk her way through quite a bit of the bottle that Alex had handed her, she was paired with Winn, thanks to Kara and Mike’s announcement.  This wouldn’t have been an issue for Lena.  She was clever.  So was Winn.  They should have had this game in the bag, but there was something bothering Winn.  

She could tell by the way he kept glancing toward the other side of the table.  Toward Kara and Mike.  Great.  This was exactly what Lena needed.  Not only was she being forced to put her own happiness aside, for the sake of her best friend’s, but she now had to watch Winn mooning over Kara as well.  That needed to stop.  She waited until the end of the game.  The only opportunity she’d have was when Maggie and Alex went to order pizza, and Mike and Kara were too busy trying to fuse their lips together to notice their disappearance.  She grabbed Winn’s ear, slapping a hand across his cheek to shush the whining noises.  

 “Bathroom.  Now.”

Winn followed, everything about his body language _screaming_ discomfort.  Lena smirked.  Good.

She shut the door, locking it carefully behind her and pushing Winn down onto the toilet.  

 “What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

Winn looked around, his eyes still slightly glassy from the tequila that he and Maggie had shot earlier.  “What?”

 “You need to stop, Winn.”  She took a breath and tilted her chin, she needed to keep herself in control.  “Kara is happy with Mike.  So you need to get over that little crush of yours and keep it to yourself because I _will not_ stand by and watch you come between Kara and her chance at happiness.”

She looked back, noticing that Winn’s confusion had abated, “You think I’m in love with Kara?”

 “You’re not?”

Winn chuckled, “Oh, Lena… I never stood a chance with Kara, not with you in the picture…”

Lena opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Winn, “I’m in love with Mike.  I have been for a while, I just...  I thought…”

Lena sighed.  The universe was a bitch.  She saw the way Winn’s shoulders dropped, and suddenly, his actions throughout the night made a lot more sense.  “You’re… Mike?”  The admission made Lena’s head spin… Of all the things…

She must have looked as faint as she felt, because Winn took her by the shoulders and switched their positions, “Lena?”

_Deep breaths… In… Out…_

Lena held up her hand, silently asking Winn to give her a minute.  He nodded and stood back while Lena mulled over their current situations.  

Unfortunately for Lena, the silence was broken by a knock at the door and the rattle of the door handle… Winn looked from the door back to Lena, worry painted clearly across his face.

 “Lena?”

Of course, who else would come looking for her?  “Kara… Um…  I’ll be out in a minute…”

 “Have… Look, um… Alex and Maggie are back and we can’t find Winn…”

Winn smacked his forehead, the noise echoing through the bathroom, enough for even Kara to hear, “Uh Lena…?”

She glared at Winn and stamped her bare foot on the tiles before grabbing his face in her hands, and kissing him firmly enough to smudge her lipstick.  There was only one way of getting out of the bathroom without telling Kara about their discussion.  She gave Winn a stern glare, _play along if you know what’s good for you,_ and opened the door.

Lena was a brilliant actress and she was an even better liar, because when Kara raise a curious eyebrow, Lena bit her lip and let out a coy giggle.  She could see the various thoughts flitting across Kara’s features until she just looked stunned, “Oh.”

 “I’m sorry, we…. Uh… got a bit carried away.”

 “Oh… Um… No problem,” Kara replied, her eyes finally landing on Winn, who was furiously trying to wipe Lena’s lipstick from his mouth.  “We… Uh, we were gonna start the next game.”

Lena wasn’t sure if she was projecting, or if Kara was really radiating some kind of discomfort.  She spun Kara around.  “We’re coming, just let me fix my lipstick.”  

Winn waited before Kara was back in the sitting room before dropping his voice, “What the hell was that? I thought you were gay!”

 “Did you want to explain to her that you’re in love with her boyfriend?  Because I’d like my feelings for her to stay exactly what they are… Secret.”

 

***

**_Can I come over tonight?_ **

 

Lena sighed and dropped her head back onto the arm of the couch.  She hadn’t spoken to Winn since the embarrassing final game, the previous night.  She barely remembered who won, spending majority of her time dodging querying glances from Alex and trying not to be sick every time Kara brought up the idea of a double date.  

She had left along with Maggie and Alex, refusing to meet either woman’s eyes as she waved them off.  The silence had been telling.  Alex knew Lena was hurting.  It was obvious from the pity etched into her forehead, and from the warm hugs that she and Maggie had both wrapped her in.  Lena didn’t want their pity.

As painful as it was right now, Kara had made her decision, and that was all that mattered.

 

Lena shook thoughts from the night before out of her head.  She quickly sent an affirmative text along with the request that Winn bring ice cream.

 

Twenty minutes and a toasted sandwich later, Lena let Winn into the apartment.  True to his word, Winn came with two pints of ice cream.  He followed her to the couch and handed one of the containers over, “This sucks.”

Lena sighed and passed a spoon to her friend, switching the channel until she found The Great British Bake Off.  “Yeah, but they’re both adults.  And clearly there is something there, because even Supergirl can see it.”  She heard Winn choke beside her and raised an eyebrow, “You okay?”

 “You speak to Supergirl?”

Lena furrowed her brow, questioning Winn’s reaction.  There was a high possibility that if Kara Danvers knew Supergirl’s alias, so did Winn Schott.  She chose her words carefully, knowing that there was a chance that they could get back to the girl of steel, “We’re friends…  I think.  She checks up on me occasionally.”

 “Oh,” Winn gave Lena a tight smile, “Just know…  Kara and Supes… they’re tight…  Besties…”

Lena felt her face drop a little, Kara had never mentioned that before.  It brought up a lot of questions regarding Lena and Kara’s relationship.  Was she just seeing things through rose coloured glasses, or was Kara really as attached as Lena perceived her to be?

 “Should… Should I not talk about that with her?”

 “Who, Supergirl?”

Lena rolled her eyes back towards the television.  For someone so smart, Winn lacked conversational skills, “Yes Winn.  If I were to let slip about us not actually being together to Supergirl, would it get back to Kara?”  
 “Most definitely.”

 “Okay.  We’ll just need to be a little more careful about it.”

Winn snorted, “We wouldn’t have this issue if you’d kept your mouth to yourself, Luthor.”

She laughed, nudging him with her elbow, “Yeah, well we didn’t have much of a choice.  You could’ve said no to the double date idea.”  She watched Winn.  His face dropped a little.  The thought of watching Kara and Mike together was less than appealing to her as well.

 “I didn’t really think about that.”

 “Clearly.  Now be quiet, I want to see this.”

 

***

 

By midnight, Winn and Lena had hit the melancholy stage.  Their discussion had turned towards their feelings, and Lena, not wanting to continue the discussion where anyone could see her face, took Winn’s hand.  He frowned at her, confusion showing in the dimmed light of the television.  “It’s late, come to bed and we’ll talk.  I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

 “Yeah, okay… I’ll cuddle with you, Luthor.”

She flicked him with her spare hand and turned the light off.  “Keep your filthy hands to yourself, tech monkey.”

 

This was a new side to Lena.  She wasn’t sure where it was coming from, but she was going to attribute it to Winn’s open and affectionate attitude.  Kara, Jess and, on occasion Supergirl, were her only confidants.  Adding another to the mix would only be good for Lena in the long run.  She noted that Winn was very much like Kara in a way.  They were both very open, honest people.  She found herself chuckling at the groan Winn let out when he dropped onto her mattress.  

 “How do you ever get out of bed?”

 “I have a company to run, Winn.  I don’t have time to laze in bed all day.  Now get off my side.”

He rolled over to the other side of the bed, “You know, you’re not as bad as I thought you’d be… No offense.”

Lena flicked the lamps of, using the city lights to navigate her way to the bed, “None taken, I guess?”

 “Seriously Lena.  I want to apologise.  When Kara told me that you guys were hanging out… I was really worried.  Her connections with Supergirl… Your last name…  I was worried.”

She let out a dry chuckle, and squeezed his hand, silently thanking him for the honesty, “I can understand that.  At first, I was worried about Kara’s motives too… She’s a reporter.  I’m a Luthor, a business woman, I have a lot to lose… I wasn’t sure that someone could be that… that perfect.”

She heard Winn laugh lightly, “Yeah, Kara is pretty special… I crushed on her pretty hard when we first met…”

 “I’m pretty sure everyone has at some stage…  She’s magnetic.”

 “And hot…”  Lena snorted, “Anyway… I’m telling a story… Shush…”

 “Sorry.”  She felt Winn roll onto his back and glanced over at his profile.

 “So I actually got over that when she confronted me about it… I stupidly started rambling about how relieved I was that she was gay…”

Lena laughed, she knew how defensive Kara got about her sexuality.  “How’d that go down…?”

Winn cleared his throat and attempted to mimic Kara’s voice, “Winn!  I’m not gay!”

They dissolved into giggles, both at Winn’s voice, and Kara’s reaction.  “She was so offended when I assumed she was straight,” Lena said, gasping the words out between laughs.

Winn finally controlled his laughter enough to reply, “Oh my God, she was!

Lena propped herself up on her elbow, squinting at Winn’s face, “She told you?”

 “Yeah, that night,” he laughed.  “It was game night and she was so pouty and just says out of nowhere, _“Lena called me straight.”_.”  Lena dropped back onto her pillow and groaned as Winn continued, “Maggie was so confused, she was like… _You mean… Little Danvers isn’t straight?_ And Kara, sweet baby Kara snaps back with, _Bye bye bye is my favourite song for a reason, Maggie, and it’s not for JTs vocals…_ ”

 “Oh my God, what a dork.”

 Winn silenced for a moment, he was clearly deep in thought.  Lena squeezed his hand, “Tell me about Mike?  I’ve only ever heard Kara complain about him before they got together…”

Winn sighed, “Yeah, they didn’t get along well at first.  They clashed.  Mike… He’s very… Very stuck in his ways.  So one night, I took him out, and we… kinda bonded?  He got me completely trashed on some foreign alcohol, and then bailed me out at work the next day.  So I offered to help him out… To learn a little about how we behave around other people, how to speak properly, without using a formal dialect.  He was open to the idea, so we started hanging out.”  Lena watched Winn, his face turned to the windows, and knew he was hurting.  He didn’t deserve this.  Not if it was anything like the pain Lena was feeling.  “At first, it was one or two nights a week.  Just hanging out, watching movies… then it gradually turned into three, four… six nights a week, cuddling on the couch, talking about our day and watching trashy tv.”

Lena reached over, she knew what Winn needed right now was contact.  So she nudged his arm up, tucking her face into his neck, curling an arm around his waist.  It had been a long time since Lena had cuddled with a man, but she knew he needed it.  And to be honest, she did too.  It had been nearly a week since she and Kara had a girl’s night, and she was craving the proximity to another human.  Winn wasn’t as hard as Kara.  Kara was all solid and lean muscle, whereas Winn was slightly more soft, not that she’d ever say that out loud.  She still had no idea when Kara found time to go to the gym for long enough to keep her body in such pristine condition considering the amount of food she went through on a daily basis.

 

She felt Winn’s arm tighten around her shoulders, a sniffle breaking the silence of the room, “I’m glad we’ve got each other, Lena.”

 “Me too, Winn.  Me too.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lena was going to kill Winn.  That much was certain.  She was trapped in the booth beside him watching Kara and Mike making eyes at each other and had been for a good twenty minutes.  Winn was still glaring furiously at the menu while Mike pointed and poked at the various options and trying to  convince Winn that the triple patty beef burger was probably the wisest choice.  

 

Kara just rolled her eyes in Lena’s direction, “Mike, leave Winn alone…”

 

 “Winn’s very specific about the meat he puts in his mouth, Mike…”

 

Lena blocked the coaster that Winn flicked at her, “Can you not…?”

 

 “What… I’m helping, darling.”

 

Kara snorted, “I think Winn took your statement the wrong way, Lena.”

 

She smirked, “Maybe…”

 

Lena really wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take.  

 

***

 

Kara was staring at them, Lena pretended not to notice, but it had been getting progressively worse as lunch drew to a close.  She quickly sent Winn a text under the table, telling him about it, wondering if maybe, just maybe, her best friend was onto them.  

He nodded, barely visible, but it was enough for Lena to know that something needed to be done before the end of their lunch.  

 

Sure enough, the opportunity arose, when Winn got called away for DEO business.  He leaned down to kiss her cheek.  Lena, however, threw him a smirk and turned her head, landing his lips on hers.  

 

_ Winn:  You’re lucky you’re cute…  _

_ Lena:  She’s not buying it… he’s daft, she’s a genius…  _

_ Winn:  I know…  I forgot that you’re an amazing kisser btw _

_ Lena:  I know ;) _

 

***

 

Lena wasn’t sure if it was the feeling that someone was watching her, or the soft fluttering of fabric that first drew her attention.  Heck, it might have even been the soft thud of boots on her 54th floor balcony.  

 

She turned to find National City’s resident hero leaning against the railing, watching her from the across the threshold.  

 

 “You know, that’s a little creepy, even for an alien.”   
  


 “How do you know… maybe this is how we do it on Krypton.. Just hanging out on balconies, watching through windo… You’re right, that’s weird…”

 

Lena laughed and opened the oven door, letting the smell of the cooked pasta bake waft through the doors, “Come in for dinner?”   
  


She watched Supergirl shuffle from foot to foot, looking remarkably nervous for someone who was indestructible.  “Are you… Isn’t your boyfriend coming over…?”

 

 “Wh…?” Lena caught herself before finishing the query, thankful that Supergirl seemed much too preoccupied to notice her slip up.  “Oh, Winn?  No, he’s on late at the DEO.  I was just planning on having some me time.”

 

 “Oh… I’ll just…”  She turned to take off, but Lena caught her by the hand. 

 

 “Supergirl, it’s fine.  I could use the company.  You look like you could too.”

 

The hero nodded, “Okay.”

 

Lena led her inside, and pulled the bake from the oven, suddenly thankful that she’d made enough for probably ten Lena-sized meals, “What’s on your mind?  Having a mid-life crisis?  What are you, like twenty-five?”

 

 “Fifty.”

 

 “What?” Lena said, almost dropping the cutlery back into the drawer.

 

 “Technically, for twenty-four of those I was kinda stuck in the phantom zone…”

 

Lena handed the plates and cutlery over to Supergirl and grabbed the food, moving it over to the dining table, “I might have cooked too much.”   
  


 “Good thing I burn through an insane amount of calories a day, right?  My grocery bill is a nightmare.”

 

Lena laughed, “Stop deflecting.  Talk to me.  What’s got National City’s finest in a super slump?”

She sighed, brushing her blonde hair off her shoulder.  “You have friends right…?”  Lena snorted, watching the dismay cross the other woman’s face, “Oh my…  I know you have friends… I just… I’m struggling.”

 

 “Do you not have friends?”

 

 “Yes, but it’s different… I just… my friends are friends with… Other me.”

 

 “Oh, so you have a secret identity… How very Batman of you…”

 

Lena watched the superhero roll her eyes, “Excuse me, he is not even on my level.  Anyway, I just… I have this friend, right?  And I thought I knew where my feelings stood, but… I just… I have a boyfriend!”

 

 “Lucky man…  So, you’re having doubts about this relationship because of another guy?”

 

Supergirl blushed slightly, “Girl.  She’s just... Everything to me and I thought it was just… a friend thing… But…  Now I wonder if I was projecting my feelings for her onto my boyfriend… and maybe that’s why I rushed into things?”

 

Lena raised an eyebrow, Supergirl sighed and leaned back into her seat, “Wow.”

 

 “Please, don’t judge…”   
  


 “Why would I judge?  Winn and I are a relationship of convenience, for both of us…”  Lena reached across and served up another plate, “We all make mistakes.  We learn and grow from these mistakes.”  She sat back and watched her friend pushing the pasta around the plate, “While, I’m not saying your relationship is a mistake, it’s possible that you needed to take this step for you to realise exactly where you stand with your other friend.”

 

Supergirl nodded, “Relationships are so… just… ugh.”

 

 “I will not argue with that.”

  
  


***

 

_ Lena:  Supergirl stopped by? _

_ WInn:  Aw, house calls?  Couldn’t get that pasta sauce jar open? _

_ Lena:  Ass. _

_ Lena:  Boyfriend troubles. _

_ Lena:  She ate all the pasta.  It was adorable. _

_ Lena:  She was all surly…. _

_ Winn:  Boyfriend troubles???  _

_ Winn:  LENA??? _

_ Lena:  Sorry hon, girl code.  Can’t divulge secrets.  _

_ Lena:  Bring me tequila tomorrow _

_ Lena:  I’ll order Thai. _

_ Winn:  Bachelor??  _

_ Lena:  Of course xx _

  
  


***

  
  


 “Honey, I’m home!”  

 

Lena looked up from her soldering iron, rolling her eyes, “In the workshop.  You’d better have brought the tequila!”

 

Winn’s face appeared around the corner followed by two paper bags, “You think I’d turn up here to watch The Bachelor without it?” 

 

Lena grinned and switched the power of to her work station.  “I ordered thai.  And bought cupcakes from that little bakery on 22nd and main.”

 

WInn gasped and pulled Lena in for a hug, “Best fake girlfriend ever.”

 “Well, I aim to please Winslow.”

 

***

Dinner was finished and the two friends were curled up on the couch watching the latest rose ceremony.  Lena honestly hated the show, but it was one of Winn and Kara’s guilty pleasures, so she’d forgo her usual whining for Winn’s sake. 

 

Lena looked over at Winn, his face was blank as he stared at the television, barely paying attention, “You okay?”

 

He shrugged, “Yeah, I guess…. Watching this kinda just… it’s making me a little nostalgic I guess.”

 

Lena nodded, thinking about the bachelor nights that they spent at Kara’s, “I know.  It sucks.  But hey, we have each other, right?”

 

 “Yeah, we do… And I mean, who knows, with the way you’re knocking back the tequila, you’re well on your way to take your top off drunk…”

 

Lena laughed and reached for her phone, which signalled a picture messed from Kara, “Well depending on this message, writing myself off might definitely be on the cards.”

 

Winn grimaced, “Well…”   
  


She opened the message, sure enough it was Kara asking her advice on a set of lingerie for her date with Mike.  She groaned, “Shots?”

 

***

 

Lena was drunk.  

 

Winn was drunk.

 

The amount of alcohol that had been poured over the last few hours was probably going to result in two very nasty hangovers the next morning.  Winn had been staring at his phone for the last ten minutes, alternating reaching for it and the half eaten pizza next to them.  Lena had been watching his hand get closer with every reach, from her place sprawled across his lap. 

 

 “Don’t touch it, Winn.”

 

 “What?”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away from the phone, “Friends don’t let friends drunk dial… If you even try, I swear to god I will toss your phone off the balcony.”

 

Winn spluttered, sounding remarkably like Kara for a moment, “I… I wasn’t!  I was… I was gonna check my tumblr?”

Lena sat up, “Wait… Why am I surprised that you have a blog… Also, why the hell have we not talked about this?”

 

 “Lena, I’m a superhero groupie… I blog EVERYTHING.”

 

 “Superhero…?  Anyone we know?  Do you have a Supergirl blog?!”  Winn covered his ears, laughing at the shrill squeal that made Lena finally look her age.  

 “Kara would kill me…”

 “Good thing she doesn’t know about mine then, huh?” Lena said with a laugh.

 “Or mine…”

Lena tossed a pillow at Winn, who tried to block it and promptly fell onto the floor, “You know… Sometimes I wonder about those two.”

 Winn tried to sit up but ended up just rolling onto his stomach, “Who two?”

 “Kara and Supergirl.”

Winn put a hand over Lena’s mouth and shushed her, “No.”  Lena pushed his hand back, only to have his other hand replace it, “We don’t talk about it.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “Winn… I need my suspicions to be heard!  Two of my best friends might possibly be the same person and I’m secretly in love with her…”

 “I mean, that’s cool and all but I signed papers, Lena!  And it doesn’t matter if we’re fake having sex or not, I can’t.”

Lena rolled her eyes and dropped onto the couch, still watching Winn bury his face in the cushion.  “I know that… I get that it’s not your place but sometimes… I feel like it’s all a huge joke that I’m not in on all because…”

 “You’re a Luthor?  Yeah, that’s not it at all…”  Winn looked up at her, “Just…  Show me your blog so I can follow you and steal your followers…”

Lena snorted, “I’m probably the biggest Supergirl blog on tumblr, good luck with that.  My people love me…”

 

***

 

Lena didn’t remember the conversation from the night before.  Even if she did, waking up in her underwear next to her  _ fake  _ boyfriend, with a hand on her boob, kinda distracted her from trying to even delve into the missing discussion.  “Winn…”  There was a groan from behind her, she rolled her eyes and attempted to move him, “Schott, get your hand off my boob!”

The hand moved, “Whoops…”

Lena laughed, “They’re great right…?”

Winn pushed her slightly, stealing the pillow from under her head, “The best, now shh… stop yelling.”  

Lena sat up, her head was spinning so she dropped back down onto the bed, “Nope.”

 “We drank far too much last night,” Winn said.  He reached over to the side of the bed and checked his phone, “Fuck.”

 “What?”

Winn angled the screen back at Lena, “I drunk texted.”

Lena squinted, her eyes straining at the brightness of the screen, “Oh fuck!”  

 

_ Winn:  Lena and I are wachin bachelor. _

_ Winn:  Not the smae _

_ Winn:  Msis you _

_ Winn:  she cudldes better  _

_ Winn:  stlli not the same _

 

 “I’m fucked.  He hasn’t seen them, maybe I can delete…” Winn barely finished his sentence when the door to the room flung open, revealing a very shocked Kara. 

 “I am so sorry!”  

 “Kara?”

The door was quickly shut again, Lena looked down and realised that her underwear was still on display.  “Fuck.”

 

Winn sighed, “Go deal with her, I’m gonna sneak out and see if I can’t do some damage control before Mon-El signs a restraining order or something.”

Lena ran a hand over her friends hair and kissed his cheek.  “Winn, it’s gonna be okay.  Now put some clothes on and get out of here.”

 

Lena threw on a pair of tights and one of Kara’s hoodies, one that had been left there the last time they’d had a sleepover.  She moved into the kitchen, somehow feeling less hungover than she probably should.  Kara had started the coffee machine, and was staring at the screen on her phone.  “You’re here early.”

Kara blushed, eyes roving over Lena for a moment before snapping back to the coffee machine, “I’m sorry, I should have knocked…”

 “It’s fine, Kara.  Really.  You seem a little out of it this morning…”

Kara shrugged, “Just… Bye Winn!”

Lena chuckled as she saw Winn slip out the front door, completely ignoring the two of them, “Leave him alone.”

 “I see that’s going well…”

Lena tried to discern the steely tone that Kara’s voice had taken, “It is what it is.”  There.  A non-committal answer, no lies.

Kara nodded, “You’re not gonna break his heart, are you?  Because… I mean… You know I’ll always side with you, but Winn is like my little brother.”

 “Kara, relax.  There will be no heartbreak.”  Lena bitterly pushed a more sarcastic comment down, refusing to take her feelings out on Kara, who was still in the dark about everything.  

 “Good.”

 “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winn and Lena are my brotp


	3. Chapter 3

Kara’s day had gone from bad to worse. 

 

It had started with her waking up, realising that she’d definitely fought with Mon-El last night, to the point where they had broken up and he’d stormed out in a huff. 

 

She’d woken up and changed, still barely functioning as she walked the six blocks to Lena’s apartment, needing her best friend to listen and possibly spend the day snuggled on the couch.  But instead, she’d let herself into Lena’s apartment, only to find her friend half naked, in bed with her boyfriend. So that was fun. 

 

Now she found herself in Lena’s kitchen, with an angry best friend dabbing a bloody head wound with some gauze.  

 

 “I wanted to tell you….”

 

A particularly harsh dab made Kara hiss slightly, “Yeah, well… you didn’t.  So there’s that.”   
  


 “I’m sorry Lena…”  She watched Lena rinse the gauze, “It literally happened last night.  And I wasn’t about to interrupt your night in with your boyfriend…”

 

 “Oh, we’re talking about  _ this _ now?  Because I’m still fuming at the fact that I’m chatting with my  _ superpowered _ best friend… the one who conveniently forgot to mention that  _ she wears a fucking cape in her spare time! _ ”

 

Kara groaned, “Can we deal with one issues at a time…?  And don’t ask if it’s because you’re a Luthor… that joke is getting old.”

 

 “Oh, really?  Because from where I’m standing… it’s pretty damn obvious that that played a part.”   
  


Kara tossed her head back in a huff, whining when it hit the back of the chair with a thud, “Don’t be stupid… that hurts.”

 

 “So does being lied too...”  

 

Lena pulled out the antiseptic spray, watching with subdued glee when Kara held her hands up trying to block it.  “I’m sorry Lena, please don’t…”

 

Lena twitched her finger once on the pump bottle, just to the left of Kara’s face, laughing when Kara cried out in pain, “Honey, the cap is on…” 

 

 “You really are a Luthor.”

 

***

 “Lena..?”  Lena turned towards the croak, sounding from the pile of blankets on the couch.  

 

 “What?”

 

_ Sneeze - “ _ Donuts?”

 

 “You’re sick, Kara.  No. Eat your soup.”

 

***

 

Kara was passed out on the couch when Winn showed up, finally succumbing to the warmth of Lena’s blankets, and the nasty cold that her body was trying to fight off.  He swung the door open loudly, freezing at the look on Lena’s face. “What?”

 

 “Supergirl sneezes like a cat.”

 

Winn snorted, “Yeah… Oh!  She’s here?”

 

 “Yes, Winn.  Kara is asleep…”   
  


Winn shrugged slightly, “Kara..? Wha-”

Lena rolled her eyes and beckoned him into the kitchen, “She blew her powers, which I’m assuming you know…”  He had the decency to look at the floor sheepishly, “And now she’s got a cold and is complaining more than is honestly required for a sniffle and slight fever…”

 

 “To be fair, Kara’s been sick maybe six or seven times in her life.  She’s precious…”

 

 “Tell that to the aliens she fronts up with every other day.”

 

Winn smirked, “So she told you?  Does this mean you’re gonna delete your blog…?”

 

 “Lena, what blog…?” came the croaked reply from the couch.  

 

Lena glared at Winn, “Don’t worry about it Kara, just rest…”

 

A pile of blankets trudged its way around the couch and into the kitchen and rested its head on Lena’s shoulder.  “Can’t rest. What blog…?”

 “Lena has a Supergirl blog…”   
  


 “Snitch.”  

 

Kara’s head lifted slightly, eyes still slightly glazed, flicking between Lena and Winn, “Nerds.  Both of you. You deserve each other.” The guilty look shared between the two was was thankfully missed by Kara.

 

***

 

Two days.

 

It took two days of Kara complaining about being sick.  Two days of Lena attempting to keep Kara in her bed next to the wall of windows, but failing due to Kara’s need for physical contact.  

 

On the third day, Lena woke with a mouthful of blonde hair, her body drenched with sweat as Kara clinged to her like a koala.  She nudged Kara, panic setting in as she realised how hot to touch her skin was. 

 

 “Kara?”

 

Kara propped herself up on her elbow, “Morning…”

 

 “Why are you so hot?” Lena froze, realising exactly how her comment sounded when coated in the remnants of sleep.  Kara chuckled, her bed-hair still tickling Lena’s face.

 

 “You have a boyfriend, Miss Luthor…”

 

Lena pushed Kara over, “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” 

 

Kara grinned, bounding out of the bed and sweeping the curtains back.  Lena watched as Kara’s body seemed to react to the sudden influx of sunlight.  “Me too. I’m glad my powers are back, obviously I’m going to need a check over from Alex before I’m cleared for anything.”

 

 “As you should be.  I don’t want you going out and getting yourself beat up because you’re not entirely better.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes and dived back onto the mattress, almost sending Lena flying off the other side of the bed, “That right there?  That’s why I didn’t tell you… Also, the whole tumblr blog, which I have not forgotten about and will be searching for later this afternoon.”

 

Lena groaned, “I’m gonna kill him.”

 

 “Do you have a thirst tag…”   


 “Kara please.”

 

 “Oh my Rao.  You do! Does Winn know?”

 

 “I liked you better when you were complaining.”

 

***

_Lena:  you're a dead man schott_

_Winn:  what good am i to you if i'm dead?_

_Winn:  Also..._

_Winn:  Lee_

_Winn:  Honey_

_Winn:  THEY BROKE UP_

_Lena:  Its almost as if you're doubting my friendship with Kara._

_Lena:  I've known for days._

_Lena:  Does this mean we're done?_

_Winn:  You're dumping me via text????_

_Winn:  You're such a..._

_Lena:  Luthor?_

_Winn:  I was gonna say fuck boy but if the shoe fits sweetheart_

_Lena:  coffee tonight?_

_Winn:  You betcha x_

***

 

They had to call it off.  Officially.  Publically.   

 

Lena couldn’t keep up the charade anymore.  It was all well and good that her and Winn were on the same page, but to everyone else, Lena and Winn were still in their honeymoon phase.  She couldn't deal with it.  Not now that Kara was demanding more of her time, and Alex was making snide remarks about the validity of her relationship with Winn.

 

To be fair, Alex never spoke of it in front of Kara.  But the second Supergirl was out of earshot? Well, let’s say, Lena wasn’t really that keen on being alone with Alex again anytime soon.  Unfortunately for Lena, Alex knew Kara’s schedule. She also knew that a walnut and date brownie, and a chai latte, could persuade Jess to tweak Lena’s schedule enough to accomodate a solid thirty minute  _ coffee break. _

 

Lena had just finished an appointment with the head of her IT Department, when Alex strode through the door.  She was dress in her usual combat gear, minus a tactical belt, and carrying a paper bag and two reusable coffee cups.  

 “Agent Danvers.  What a  _ pleasant  _ surprise…?  I’m just finishing up with Tanaka.”

 

The man nodded at Alex and left the room quickly, eyeing Alex suspiciously the whole way out the door. 

 “Lena, really?  Why do you  _ always  _ revert back to the Agent Danvers thing?”  She dropped the bag and coffees onto the coffee table and sunk into the couch, patting the seat next to her.

 “I’m not sure I understand…”  Lena understood. She’s a genius.  Of course she knew why Alex was here, it started with a  _ K _ and ended in  _ ara _ .  

 “Sure you do.  Sit. Jess made sure we’d have time for a quality girl on girl… stop smirking… chat.”

 

Lena took the cup Alex nudged towards her and situated herself on the other end of the couch, “Alright.  Let’s hear it.”

 

Alex tilted her head, watching Lena carefully, “What are you doing?”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, “Right now?”   
  


 “With Winn?  This whole charade is ridiculous, Lena.  Even J’onn thinks so, and he’s quietly obsessed with those soap opera’s that Maggie introduced him to.”

Lena sighed, “I’m already deciding on when to end things…  We never intended for things to get this out of hand.”

Alex laughed darkly, “Yeah, but what… How?”   


 “I thought he was still in love with Kara, and I dragged him into the bathroom to stop him from ruining her relationship.  Kara caught us and I needed an out because how else were we supposed to explain being in the bathroom together?”

 

Alex had mostly remained silent, an odd chuckle sneaking past her lips, “Jesus Christ, Lena.  You’re so… How do you always manage to make things ten times harder than they need to be.”

 

Lena shrugged, taking one of the donuts out of the bag, “I’m a Luthor.  It’s a skill.”

 

 “Shut the fuck up,” Alex snorted, “I love you, but you’re almost as big of an idiot as Kara.  Who, by the way, called me in a panic last night because she found your Supergirl blog…”

 

Lena fumbled with the donut, some of the sprinkles falling onto the white couch, “She didn’t.”

 

 “She was specifically freaking out over a certain tag labelled  _ drop me in the fuckin ocean _ .”

Alex wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, as Lena dropped her face into her hands.

 

 “I mean… I get that she’s your sister so you probably can’t empathise but Alex… She has abs…”

 

 “Who has abs…?”  Lena tossed her coffee backwards with a shriek.  Alex reached for her missing gun, and Kara, in full Supergirl regalia, caught the cup before anything spilled on the couch.  

 “A little warning, Kara!” Alex said, steadying Lena’s hand.  

 

Kara laughed and squished herself into the gap between the two women, “Warning…?  How was I to know that my best friend and my sister were having a brunch date without informing me…?”

 

Alex rolled her eyes, “We were talking about your freak out last night…”

 

  “ALEX!”  Kara and Lena looked at each other as they shouted simultaneously.

 “What?  Lena has a Supergirl thirst tag, Kara IS Supergirl… what’s awkward about that…?”

There was a pause, before Kara opened her mouth, “Ya know… Pretty much everything, considering…”   
  


 “Kara’s right, Alex.  Everything about this is awkward…”

Alex snorted, “Well, from where I’m sitting, it’s pretty funny.  How does one deal with the fact that they’ve got a veritable spank bank of their best friends alter-ego, Lena?”

 

Lena groaned, “You don’t.  You move on and consider deleting your blog, but settle for cancelling the thirst tag and formally asking your followers to keep things classy.”

 

Kara stretched out, intentionally flexing and grinning at her friend, “You know, I honestly think it’s flattering…”  Lena flicked out a hand and smacked it against Kara’s abs, flinching as it made contact, “Lena.  _ Girl of Steel. _ ” 

 

Alex shook her head, these two idiots were impossible.  “So, I have a thing… with Maggie, so I’m gonna… just let you two do what you have to.  Keep it classy, Luthor.”

 

 “I hope you trip on your combat boots, Danvers.”

 

Kara snorted, “Bye Alex.”

 

Alex left the office, lifting her hand to flip of her sister as she walked. 

 

 “So, did you honestly just stop by because you were missing out…”

 

Kara glanced at the floor, “I was kinda worried Alex was going to embellish what actually happened last night.”

 

Lena smirked, “She might have mentioned…  Wanna fill a girl in on the truth?”

 

Kara shook her head, “Nope.  I’m good. But… I saw a post… I kinda was curious about… and I noticed that Winn’s blog was tagged…”

 

Lena’s face dropped, “He’s tagged in a few posts… He’s my…”

 

 “Fake boyfriend?”  Kara was still staring at the floor, leaving Lena to wonder exactly what was going on in her friend’s head.

 

 “It’s a… long story.”

 

Kara finally looked up, there was a fire in her expression that Lena hadn’t seen in a while, “You could’ve just said something.  If you’d had just…”

 

 “What?  Said,  _ “Kara, your boyfriend isn’t right for you… He’s not the person you should be with…” _ ”

 “Then I would’ve asked who I should be with… Because we both know I struggle with human subtext sometimes.  I need you to say it.”

 

Lena placed her empty cup back on the coffee table, “Fine.  Kara. You know I… Why is this so damn hard?” She stood up and walked over to the balcony doorway.  “Do you not feel how easy we would be?”

 

There was a gust of wind, and two familiar hands rested on her waist, “I do now.  I’m sorry it took me so long to catch up.”

 

Lena smiled, leaning back into a hug, “I guess I should break off my fake relationship…”

 

 “And once you’re done breaking my best friends heart…?”

 

Lena shrugged, “Maybe go back to work, check on accounting, a lab inspect…”  She yelped as Kara lifted her, spinning her around.

 

 “No.  We are going to talk.  Properly.”

 

 “About…?”

 “This.” 

 

It was in that moment that Lena realised that kissing Kara Danvers was almost like flying.  

Terrifying. 

Freeing.  

A swooping drop of her stomach in the best possible way. 

 

She also realised that maybe it was because they actually were floating, and if this was what flying with Kara felt like, she’d happily rethink her fear of heights.  

 

Honestly, falling didn’t seem so bad right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stickin with this. I know I'm not nearly as quick with chapters as I used to be, just because there's still a lot of drama happening right now. BUUUUUUT there's more in the works, probably not for this fic though <3


End file.
